smash_brothers_elite_the_new_ages_of_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Character from Smash Brothers Elite
Steven_Star(Original) Bandana Dee(Kirby Return to Dreamland/Kirby Avderture Wii) Geo Dampierre (The Soul Calibur Series) Blaziken(The Pokemon Series) FlutterShy(My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) Joseph de Fransic(Original) Lance(Sym-Bionic Titan) Naoto Shirogae(Persona 4) Jack Spicer(Xiaolin Showdown) Benthe "nostalgiatard" looney Samurai Jack Modo & Robo(Bonanza Brothers) Dante(The Devil May Cry Series) (Change into New Dante) Raiden(Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) Miyuki(Lucky Star) Casshern(Casshern Sin(2008 Version) Bloom(Winx Clubs) Frank West(The Dead Rising Series) Daroach(Kirby Speak Spueak) Chervants(The Soul Calibur Series) Travis Touchdown(The No More Heroes Series) Juliet Starling(Lollipop Chainsaw) Z.W.E.I.(The Soul Calibur Series) WALL-E Jaker the Demon Robot(Original) Filia(Skullgirls) Truck(The Dragonball Series) Cole MacGrath(The Infamous Series) Ezio Auitdute (The Assassin's Creed Series) ??? Story and Arcade Mode The game takes place eight years after the events of Smash Brothers Lawl storyline. Smash Brothers Elite takes place in the TV world, a dimension that reflects people's feelings. In this game the world takes the form of what many of the series main villain think about are divided in multiple areas that serve as arenas. Character from Other Lawler chincherrinas/Lawl The King, IM Meen, Nostalgia Critic, Lenoida, Madosiku, Tommy Wiseau, AVGN(Angry Video Games Nerd), Mama Luigi, Dr. Robotnik, Irate Gamer, Frollo, Gaston, Hitler, Panty and Stocking, Billy Mays, Yomika, Toon Guile, Toon Bison, IB, Hank Hill, Stracy and Kneesocks, Nicholas Cages, Best Hercules, Jamie Massum, Dom Roman, Toon Wily, Haruhi, Zoolander, and New Hercules. I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE/Lawl Ultimate: Ed, Pinkie Pie, Akama, Amy Rose, Charade, Pucca, Rainbow Dash, Homer Simpson, Tourette Guy, Angry Joe, John/Collateral1, Wakko Clown, 60' Spider-Man, Toon Jigglypuff, Mephile the Dark, Reptile, Master Shake, Pan, Garbage Guy, The Three Stooges(Moe, Larry & Curly), McPixel, Finn and Jake, Hades(Disney), Peter Grition, Jontron, Toon Megaman, Prana, Mr. Freeze, Riptor, Bubbles, Armor King, Lu Bu, Mr.Freeze, Crash Bandicoot(Classic), Fulgore, Orge, and Wang. YTPguy17: SpongeBob SquarePants, Morshu, Cosmo, Toon Dr.Mario, Micheal Jackson, Patrick Star, CD-i Link, Smosh(Anthony and Ian), Chell, 9-Volt, Ophelia Chill, Bill Nye the Science Guy, Austin Power, and Aang. Agito90/Lawl X: Serph, Jen Masterson, Hitoshi (Joke Moveset), Ben Tennyson, 80'Shedder, Rex Salazar, Samantha Simpson, Yu, Konata, Keman and Kel, Alex Mercer, Angry German Kid, CD-i Zelda, Rook, Future Batman, Guyferd, and Agito90. Gannonx1/Mawl: Gumball, Mr. Happy, Wage, Extreme Penguin, Stick Figure, Darwin, ASDF Guy, Crazy Dave, Z-Strap, and Gannon X. AgentRockLuxury3/ARL Heavy, Scout, Pryo, Demoman, Soilder, Spy, Engineer, Sniper, Medic, Cpend7, Edd Gould, and Mordicai & Rigby. Hodge3456/Net Bros: E-102 Gamma, Dark Magical Girl, Sadotsaki, Ghirahim, Sonic the Hedgehog(Sonic X), and Calvin & Hobbes. Homor242/Roland Lamb'/Extreme: The Stranger, Fanfic Critic, Sketch Turner, PSY(Gangnam Style Guy), Chirstphor Walken, Spanx & Redmond, DJ Pon-3, Tails Doll, Ray Willaim Johnson, and Ponyo. NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97Battle Royale: Atomic Betty, Aaron, Microsoft Sam, Chie Satonaka, Dipper Pines, Jin Kisaragi, Madoka Kaname, Kim Possible, Rin Okumura, Twilight Sparkle & Spike, Princess Luna, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Ophelia Chill, Angel/Kanade Tachibana, Ichigo Kurosaki, Randy Cunningham, Ganta Igarashi, Big Macintosh, Iron Man, Optimus Prime, Megatron, Lee Christmas, Nicole Watterson, and Superboy. Pink Koala/LydiaPrower8/: Lydia Prower, Samurott, Shining Armor & Princess Cadance, Trixie, Maxwell, Dr. Zoidberg, Pen, Flower, Paper, Taco, Rapheal/Phantom R, Young Cricket, and Chuggaaconroy. ChaoticHedgehog3/Sawl: Henry Stickman, Zero, Protoman, Slenderman, Bubsy, Odd, Ulric, Bill.R, Commander Video, James Bond, Mighty Hercules, Chaotic the Hedgehog, and the 10th Doctor Fortress Lawl/Sonictheimmeenpootis: Classic Sonic, Ryu, and Animalguy001/Fawful's Minion MasterPikachu6/Uprising: Rarity, and AppleJack 704712/Blaw: Conker and Banjo-Kazooie Character will be Made Soon (Entire by StevenStar777 or other Lawlers. (Sorted by Series) YouTube: Peanut Butter Gamer, Superyoshi80, Guptill89, Dustin D Buster, Coppercab, MichaelDragon800, Egoraptor, GameDude, Silent Rob, SonicDude3, PewDewPie, Chris Chan, Cyperwolf(T4-TV), and Block Buster Critic. Cartoon Network: Max & Bloo, Billy & Manny, Grim, General Skarr, Moss, Chowder, Flapjack, Courage the Cowardy Dog, Numbuh One, Benson, Marcline, Dexter, Monkey, Johnny Bravo, Blossom, Buttercups, Him(The Powerpuff Girls), Thrasher & Blastus, Robotboy, MegasXLR, and Captain Planet. Nickelodeon: Zim, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswells, Ei Tirge, Ren & Sitmey, Princess Mandie, Foop, Jenny(XJ9), Danny Photon, Squidward, and Sky. The Soul Calibur Series: Patroklos, and Pyrrha. Nintendo: Paper Mario, Cynthia(CynthiaShirona149), Ditmito, Little Mac, Dark Samus(Bubbyaustin), Groose, Darkari, Bisharp, and Lyn. Dinsey: Jafar, Captain Hook, Dr.Faciller, Agent P, Heins Doofenshmirts, Mabel Pines, Kick Buttwoski, Wreck it-Ralph, and Fix-it Felix. SEGA: Shadow the Hedgehog(Sonic X), Slivers the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit, Vectoman, Akira Yuki, Baynotta, Jack Cayman, Vyse, and Agent G & Ivan Washgonish. Square Enix: Black Mage, Geno, Squall Leonhart, Cloud Strife, Roxas, Kain Highwind, and Axel. Audit Swim: The Wanden, Animated Black Dynamite, Brock Samson, Robot Chicken, Dehklok, Steve Smith, Hury Freeman, and Riley Freeman. The Tekken Series: Jin, Kazuya, Heihachi(Young Heihachi), Yoshimitsu, Raven, Lars, and Alisa. Sony: Sackboy, Toro the Cats, Ratchet & Clank, Jak & Dexter, Emmet Graves, Papear the Rapper, Fat Princess, Cole MacGrath, Evil Cole MacGrath, Nathan Drake, Sweet Tooth, Sly Coppers, Heroes, Conenal Rabec, Nariko, Sir Daniel Fortesque, Spike, Pipo, Kratos(Returned), and Kat. Skullgirls: Cerbella, Paursoul, Fortune, Peacock, Valentine, and Painwheel. Marvel: Iron Man, Captain American, Hulk, Thor, Wolenine, Rouge, Gambit, Omega Red, Juggernaut, Dr. Doom, Doctor Strange, Dormammu, Vemon, Deadpool, Cable, Shuma-Growth, Taskmaster, X-23, Iron Fist, War Machine, and Nova. Capcom: Iris, Old Vile, Amaterasu(Ammy), Chuck Greece, Hayato, Batsu, Captain Commando, Jin Satome, Phoenix Wright, Specener, Kaijin no Soki, Saki, Wesker, Aminon, Ruby Heart, Sonson, Morrigan, Filica, Viewtiful Joe, Demitri, Heshi-ko, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine(RE5), Strider Hinyu, Megaman Volnet, Tron Bonnce, Arthur, Aursa, Kevin Striker, Bad Boxart Megaman, Ken, Leo, Chun-Li, Cammy, Balrog, Vegas, Zangief, Servbot, Juni, Rufus, Dan, Rolento & Ibuki, Alex, Evil Ryu, Chaile, Metalman, and Q. MUGEN: Daniel, Dee Bee Kaw, Pepito, and Kumaorus South Park: Cartman, and Kenny. Smash Brothers Flash: Blue, and Blaze. The Final Fight Series: Mike Haggur, Cody, and Guy. Highschool of the Dead: Takashi Komuro, Rei Miyamoto, and Saya Takagi. Futrunma: Bender, Philip J. Fly, and Turaanga Leela Wakfu: Yugo, and Amalia Other Comic Series: Spawn, Hellboy, and Johnny. Other Anime Series: Plug, Sento, Rushuna Tendo, Death the Kid, Alucard(Hellsing), Golden Darkness, Yui Hirasawa, Tomo Takino, Edward, Vash the Stampede, Rin Okumura, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, Inuyasha, Karas, Ken the Eagle, Ayumu, Hurrican, Bobobo, and Katsura. Other Series: Ramon Dendusk, Scott Pilgrim, Gideon Graves, Momohime, gryothehedgie, Sherk, Mr. Bean, Raidou, Marvin The Martian, Aerrow, Brody Fox, Puss the Boots, James Bond, Chase Mcain, Wonder Momo, Snake Eye, Dark Helmet, Tom & Jerry, Sakura(Cardcaptor Sakura), Cluth Powers, Little Nicky, Reimu Hakurei, Noob Salior, The Penguins of Madagascar, Dr.Blowhole, Mike Chilton, Scarlets Flandle, Asterix & Obelix, Purple Ninja, Richer Belmont, Cyclone, Ragna the Bloodedge, Lucky Luke, Ernie the Big Chicken, Zhao Yun, Batiatius, Wilford Brimley, Ezekiel Zick, Johnny Gat, Dominique, Max & Sam, Toon Megaman, Marco Antonio Regal, Kappa, Kengei, Kyo, Dug Dig, Meagly McGraw, Ky Kiske, Big Daddy, Señor Hasbeena, Reimu Hakurei, Gex the Gecko, Stronge Bad, Jake(AGK's Friend), Ari and Stan, Steve(MineCraft), Oishi Kaweii, Alec Mason, Razputin "Raz" Aquato, de Blob, Angry Dominican Kid, Kisuku, Jonnan Dark, Earthworm Jim, Cartoon Link, Gorden Freeman, Robo(John Show), Sam Fisher, Harold & Kumar, Toon Sonic, Jack Skellington, Stan Smith, Roxie Nickle, Alice, Toon Guybrush, Issac Clanke, Saki(Sin and Punishment), Ryu(The Ninja Gaiden Series), Dragonborn, Gargoyle, Cad Bane, Kaman Rider, Alucard, Po, Fegelin, Django of the Dead, Neo, Mighty Hercules, Static Shock, Lloyd Iriving, He-Man, Galen Marek(Star Killer), Prinny, Deus, Suiseiseki Desu, Miguel & Tuilo, Haohmaru, Henry Stickman, Dr. Who, Toon Bowser, Shepend, 60' Batman, 60' Rohin, Reiji and Xiaomu, Salior Moon, Nostalgia Chick, Doom Guy, Master Chief, Megamind, Duke Nuthem, Linkara, Spoony, Freddie Mercury, Freddy Krugger, Ugo(John Show), Gabe & Tygco, Bubsy the Bobcat, Zoe Trent, Toon Meta Knight, The Kusagari, Eddie Rigga(Returned), Abe, Captain N(Kevin), Chef Cookie, Xerxes, Scott Spencer(Agito90's 7teens), Toto Sapore, Miku Hatsune, Dr. Rabbit, Dan Vs, Japanse McDonald, The Burger King, Dr. Hex, and Evil Steven_Star. Rivals *StevenStar VS Blaziken(Elite X Pokemon) *Cole MacGrath VS Raiden(Infamous X Metal Gear) *FlutterShy VS Naoto(My Little Pony X Persona) *Casshern vs Jack Spicer(Casshern Sin X Xiaolin Showdown) *Samurai Jack VS Dante(Samurai Jack X DmC) *Bandana Dee VS Frank West(Kirby X Dead Rising) *Ezio VS Dampierre(Assassin's Creed VS Soul Calibur) *Joseph VS Modo & Robo(Elite X Bonanza Brothers) *Bloom VS Truck(Winx Club X DragonBalls) *Lance VS Filia(Sym-Bionic Titan X Skullgirls) *Travis Touchdown vs Juliet Starling(No More Heroes X Lollipop Chainsaw) *Miyuki VS Benthelooney(Lucky Star X YouTube) *Dak VS WALL-E(??? X WALL-E)